


Victory's Prize

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #037, Ken x Daisuke]  So, Ken has won a game against Daisuke.  What does he want for a prize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory's Prize

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Victory's Prize  
 **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #037, Ken x Daisuke  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.   
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #037, Ken x Daisuke] So, Ken has won a game against Daisuke. What does he want for a prize?

* * *

“All right, let’s do it!” Daisuke waved one arm fiercely and the small horde of Digimon following him surged on his heels, bouncing and running – depending on if they had feet or not – toward the horde waiting on the far side of the field. Ken stood there, arms folded over his chest, an amused grin touching his lips. 

“Do you really think you can handle this, Daisuke?” he asked, head tilted to the side in inquiry. Daisuke didn’t hesitate for a fraction of a moment. 

“Of course I can!” This wasn’t anything for him to worry about. Though a quick look toward the portion of the Digimon village assigned to Ken did seem to come up with…well, not quite as many as there should’ve been. They looked outnumbered by the ones racing along behind him. 

Memories of a dozen battles fought in long ago years flowed through him; Ken always had enjoyed ambushes, and Daisuke had fallen prey to many back in the day. 

He stumbled to a halt, realizing what was going on: realizing it a heartbeat too late, as Ken snapped his fingers, and all the Digimon hidden in the trees and in small holes dug in the ground surged up, surrounding Daisuke’s own forces in a single heartbeat. Some bounced into others, knocking them on their backs and sitting on them, giggling cheerfully the whole while. 

“So this makes what now…” Ken asked, strolling over to where Daisuke stood, surrounded by half a dozen young Digimon who couldn’t keep their mouths shut, squealing about how much fun this game was and when could they play it again, and some of them who’d been on Daisuke’s side insisting they wanted to play on Ken’s next time, and vice versa. “Four times out of five that I’ve beaten you at this?” 

Daisuke pouted, even as Ken reached over to pull him close, running his fingers up the back of Daisuke’s neck to caress his scalp. “Guess so. What do you want this time?” 

For those were the stakes whenever they played, whatever game it was that they played. The winner chose what they could do, and the loser had to listen. Daisuke won just enough that he didn’t get bored with playing, and lost just enough that he enjoyed what Ken usually wanted. 

That was how they’d started going out in the first place. He’d suggested the stakes, and when Ken beat him, he’d been surprised to find out the other wanted to go out to dinner with him. He’d thought at first it was just a normal ‘as friends’ kind of thing. Events that night proved otherwise. 

But now, he leaned himself into Ken’s touch, listening to the soft whispers in his ear. _Whoa. That’s new._

“Well, you won.” He grinned up at his boyfriend. “So I guess that’s a yes.” 

“I guess it is.” Ken, so much more content than he’d been when they’d fought for real, smiled back at him. Daisuke could hardly wait for tonight. 

**The End**


End file.
